


Picnic Under the Stars

by Missmaddiej



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Picnics, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmaddiej/pseuds/Missmaddiej
Summary: Thor and Bruce have a picnic under the stars





	Picnic Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Thorbruce Week Day 5. Stars

                Thor entered the lab with a picnic basket in hand. "Hello, Stark," He said as he passed Tony.

                 "Hey Pointbreak," Replied Tony before going back to his project

 

                 "Hello, beloved," Thor said, before giving Bruce a kiss on the cheek.

 

                 "Hey, babe," Bruce replied, "I just have to finish up in here and then I'll be ready to go," Thor sat down near Bruce and watched as he worked. It was something he enjoyed doing because he loved seeing how intrigued Bruce would get by whatever he's studying.

 

                Bruce was done not long after and as they left Tony called out "Have fun on your picnic lovebirds. They just smiled at rolled their eyes at that.

 

                 They arrived on the roof of the tower and set up the picnic blanket and set out the food. As they ate they looked at the stars together.

 

                 "They're beautiful, aren't they," Thor said wistfully.

 

                 "Yeah they are" Bruce responded leaning into Thor.

 

                 "They remind me of home" Thor responded longingly. "You would have loved it on Asgard, it was magnificent. You could've studied with some of the best scholars in the universe. You would've loved mother" Thor started to get choked up on the last part. "She was one of the kindest and most brilliant people I've ever known."

 

                 "As much as I love and miss Asgard, I think I'm ready to find a new home here on Earth. One with you Elskan. I love you, so much Bruce, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Thor got on one knee "Robert Bruce Banner, will you marry me?" Thor said starting to tear up.

 

                 "Yes, absolutely, yes," Bruce said with tears running down his face. Thor slid the ring on to Bruce's finger before pulling him in for a kiss.

 


End file.
